Sign
by TarePanda11
Summary: He thought that the pain of losing someone precious to him was a curse. But who is to say that there is a reason for such an omen? Takes place after The Answer. Sequel to my other story By My Side.


Author's note: Hope you like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or other products of Atlus.**

Sign

We were devastated when we lost her. I forgot about her and everything else for two months. When I finally found her and held her in my arms, she was gone. I had gone through depression when the doctors announced that she was dead. I trained harder to become stronger. I lost the only love of my life. Minako…

One day Mitsuru called me about something happening at the dorm. It was something about an intruder that tried to kill everyone. That intruder was a robot like Aigis. She told us about the Abyss of Time. We went into battle once more to find out its reason for appearing. Reaching the end of the Abyss, I never imagined fighting my friends. I couldn't win the keys. After I lost I had hoped that Aigis would pick the right decision. But before her decision which door to pick, she has found a way to know about the truth of Minako's death.

We found out that she sacrificed herself to save the world from the desire's of mankind to bring the Fall. The group had to face the evil human malice to prevent it from breaching the door to Nyx. We successfully defeated it, but it will continue to comeback as long as mankind wishes for the end of the world. I saw her stone figure hung by chains to prevent the world from destruction. I was torn seeing her like that. I could've wished to be by her side protecting everyone but she wouldn't have wanted that. After knowing her death, we returned to the present and time was moving forward once again.

Tomorrow was the day I moved out of the dorm. It was 9:15 pm and I decided to go to her room one more time before I left. Her room was filled with stacked boxes. All of her belongings were inside. Most of them were stuffed animals which really suited her. Just like the time she told me my room fits me. I decided to keep the stuffed rabbit doll and the music box I gave her since it was the only presents I gave her when we were together. Then I heard a creak on the floor and I turned to the source of the sound.

"Aigis?"

She had a weak smile on her face.

"I thought I might find you here Akihiko-san." She said.

I see her holding something that looked like a small white box. She walks towards me and holds out the box. It was wrapped in a red ribbon. Is she giving me a farewell gift?

"This is for you Akihiko-san. It is a present from Minako-san." She said.

My eyes widen. I stare at the present and take it from her.

"She gave this to me and said that I should give it to you."

I looked at the present and it had a note attached to the ribbon that said "Please keep it."

"Thank you, Aigis." I said

"You are welcome and everyone will miss you. Good luck Akihiko-san." She said with a smile and walked out of the room.

I was alone now and I stared at the present for a minute deciding when to open it. Then an idea came to my mind.

I walked out of her room and glanced back one more time and smiled. I headed upstairs to the roof of the dorm. I thought it would be romantic opening the last present your lover gave you. I sat on the floor and untied the ribbon. I opened the box and found…her MP3 player!

It was still in good condition. I picked it up and saw a folded paper underneath it. It was a note. I wasted no time opening it. It says:

_Dear Aki,_

_By the time you receive and read this I am gone. I'm sorry I left you and everyone else. The time I spent with you and everyone else was the best. When you asked me to be your girl I was so happy that you felt the same way. I loved spending time with you Aki. I also loved how you always worry about me and would take any attack from a shadow for me (even though I would get mad at you for putting yourself in danger). I love you Aki, forever and always. I wanted to tell more stuff to you but my time is coming short. Please, live a full and happy life for me. I'll always be with you._

_Your love,_

_Minako Arisato_

_P.S. I want you to listen to a song that's on my MP3 player. Keep it with you. Maybe one day I will return. Listen to the song Sign (Time machine Special Mix) by FLOW. I love you Aki._

I felt tears coming up but I didn't want to cry. Not when I receive the first and last gift from her. I put the headphones on. It was my first time using something like this so it took me a few minutes to find the song she wanted me to listen to. I found it and listened carefully.

The song starts of with what sounded like a harmony of voices and the song comes on.

I realize the screaming pain

**Hearing loud in my brain **(Hearing it loud in my brain)

**But I'm going straight ahead with the scar **(But I'm going to go straight ahead with the scar)

The song breaks into music for a few seconds and it comes back again.

**Wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii **(It's fine if you forget, it's fine if you can't feel it)

**Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda **(I've patched up the scrapes in my heart)

**Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne **(It's ok if I'm hurt, because I no longer feel the pain)

**Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo **(Even as I drag my feet along)

**Miushinatta **(I can no longer see)

**Jibun jishin ga **(The self)

**Oto wo tatete **(That made a sound)

**Kuzureteitta **(And then collapsed)

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga… **(If you just notice the sound of the wind…)

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte **(It told me to follow these scars)

**Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni **(Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world)

**Oboeteru kana namida no sora wo **(Can you remember it? The sky of tears…)

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **(That pain has given you protection)

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda **(Because this pain will always protect you)

The song breaks into music. I close my eyes trying not to cry. I understood the lyrics of the song so far. My pain of losing someone important…is giving me protection. Was Miki, my young sister, protecting me throughout the years since the accident? Was Shinji doing the same when he was still in the hospital? Then there's Minako. She was literately protecting me…no, not just me the entire world. I could not hold back my tears anymore. They slowly move down my face as the song comes back.

**Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda **(I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew)

**Mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasani de… **(I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again)

**Kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu **(Imade you realize, this is a sign for you)

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **(That pain has given you protection)

**Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte **(I was told to follow these scars)

**Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto… **(And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of…)

**Wasurenai de ne egao no wake wo **(Don't forget it, your reason for smiling…)

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta **(That pain has given you protection) **x2**

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda **(Because this pain will always protect you.)

As the song finishes, I look up to the night sky. It was beautiful. So many stars tonight. I smile at the thought of the whole song.

"Minako… thank you for protecting me and everyone else… though it should be me who should be doing the protecting." I chuckle a bit.

"I love you… no matter how far apart we are." I whispered.

My tears continue dripping down my face as I gaze the night sky and saw and saw a shooting star shoot across the galaxy.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the song made sense to you guys. Anyway listen to that song on Youtube. I'll be back soon with a new fanfic.**


End file.
